dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Bellies Adopted/Transcript
Help needed on this transcript from The LBT Nerd and Rennee. (Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Everyone rushes to the couch, but the Yellow Bellies are sitting on top of it.) Garfield: D'oh! (The episode begins with Littlefoot chatting with Peter Parker in Central Park.) Littlefoot: What a wonderful day! Peter Parker: You are right, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Glad to hear that. Peter Parker: I hope this day will not be ruined. Littlefoot: Me too. Peter Parker: So, where are your friends and Rocky with Garfield? Littlefoot: They're in Rocky's apartment, Mr. Parker. Peter Parker: Why they didn't come with you. Littlefoot: They're busy with something I don't know. Peter Parker: Well, let's talk about something else. Littlefoot: Fine. Peter Parker: What a beautiful day! Mary Jane: (appears in front of both of them) Littlefoot: Hi, Mary Jane. What brings you here? Mary Jane: Hi, Littlefoot. Hi, Peter. I'm just enjoying this day. Littlefoot: Me and Mr. Parker too. Peter Parker: And we're talking about random stuff. Littlefoot: Like my friends, etc. Peter Parker: You can join us, if you want. Mary Jane: I would like to. Littlefoot: Yeah. (The trio continues to walk and chat.) (Wild Arms is talking to Cera) Cera: Wild Arms, WHY would you want children? Wild Arms: Well, I'm feeling a little homesick, and why the heck wouldn't I adopt some kids? Cera: I know something! You're too stupid to raise a child! End of story! Wild Arms: Well, I heard the easiest to raise are Yellow Bellies. Cera: Well, you got a yellow belly. That's for sure. Wild Arms: But... I'M NOT A YELLOW BELLY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ABOUT THAT YOU NINCOMPOOP!????!!! Cera: How? We've meet 'em before they taken us to Berry Valley. Wild Arms: Oh, really? Cera: Sighs No. We taken them to Berry Valley. Big Daddy: All righty, what's going on? You tryin' to make me mad? Wild Arms: No. Cera: Wild Arms wants to adopt the Yellow Bellies. He has a yellow belly too. Big Daddy: What??!! Wild Arms: You're right, Cera. I do have a yellow belly. Big Daddy: Well, he can. I myself have many children. Cera: But he has to be responsible for them. Wild Arms: That will not be difficult for me. Big Daddy: (tickles Wild Arms with tail) Wild Arms: Laughing That tickles! Cera: (laughs too) Wild Arms: Please stop it! (At Washington Square Park...) Wild Arms: Mr. Gramps! Grandpa Longneck: What is it dear Wild Arms? Wild Arms: Is it difficult to raise kids? Grandma Longneck: Yes. Wild Arms: DANG! I GET THIS RESPONSE ALL THE TIME! Bron: Wild Arms, calm down! Mr. Threehorn: Why would you want him to calm down? He's ticked off, so let him be mad! Wild Arms: Thank you Baldi! Mr. Threehorn: Do I look BALD TO YOU?! (In the apartment, Garfield and Rhett are playing Boxers X, a parody of Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!) Garfield: DARN IT, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LAND STARS NOW! Rhett: Why not?! I can take your fat rear end down with just few punches! Garfield: (angrily) Don't you dare! Ruby: Come on, guys. Calm down, it's just a game. Rhett: Shut up! Ruby: Cries That was so mean, mean so was that! Guido: Rhett, apologize to her now! Rhett: Fine. I'm sorry for that. Ruby: Rhett: Garfield: Why you LITTLE...! Rocky: Guido: Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts